


Night Embraces

by CheckmatingInTheBed



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bodyguard, Catdick, Cuddling, F/F, G!P, General, Homicide, Isolation, Lieutenant - Freeform, Military, Murder on the Run, Protection, Undercover, bed sharing, cabin in the woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheckmatingInTheBed/pseuds/CheckmatingInTheBed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lieutenant Weiss Schnee has been targeted by a currently most wanted criminal, the only way she is safe is by making her erase her appearance temporally. Receiving orders from General Ironwood to be hidden in an isolated cabin up north with protection of their men. She couldn't win her argument, allowing one exception, to choose her primary bodyguard. Monochrome / Checkmating G!P Catdick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Embraces

Chapter 1

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose attempting to stave off her growing irritation. This argument had been going on for over an hour. The worst part was the General was basically arguing with himself at this point. She couldn't get a word in edgewise.

She felt her head was going to explode from the headache this unnecessary argument was giving her. She could take care of her damn self. She'd proven it time and again. She by no means wanted to be put into protective custody but if it was the only way to shut the General up…

"FINE! Fine James. I'll take some time off." Schnee finally snapped.

The General almost fell over.

"What? You'll what?" James asked.

"If it means you'll stop yelling. I'll stay home for a week or something." She shrugged.

"Schnee, staying home for a week isn't good enough. A psychopathic serial killer is trying to KILL you!",He bellowed.

"I've got a gun, sir." Weiss sighed.

"So did many of his victims. Please Schnee; I want you to take this seriously. Until now he's been playing games with us but he's made it very clear his obsession with you. I will not let him get you. I will not let you be one of his victims. Do you understand me?" James shouted.

Weiss couldn't help but feel a little guilty. The General was fairly shaking at this point. She wasn't sure if it was rage or fear that wracked his body, in truth, it was probably a combination of both. The victims who had been turning up around Vale were gruesome. Each case was the same, a violent rape followed by an even more violent death. Some of the bodies had been so horrifically mutilated even she had felt sick to her stomach.

Adam Taurus was responsible for each violent scene. It frustrated her to know this man was on the loose. He'd been captured once before and spent the last three years sitting in prison awaiting his execution. It was still unclear how he'd escaped and at this point it hardly seemed to matter. All he wanted was revenge.

Weiss had to repress a shudder. She refused to let this man get to her. During his first killing spree, he'd succeeded in taking her hostage. She ground her teeth irritated at the memory of slipping up and letting herself be captured. Then again, her capture had been his downfall. General Ironwood had rained down hell fire until every available unit was involved in the search and rescue mission.

The General had expressed his concern for her the first time around since Taurus favored killing teenage girls. Weiss had fought him pointing out that she was hardly a teenager. She knew that James blamed himself for not sending her away the first time; then, she wouldn't have been captured. She was sure that was why he was so insistent now that she go away.

She was the one that got away and Taurus had made it clear he refused to go to his death without taking her out first. He was playing a game of cat and mouse with them now. He was leaving clues with the bodies as to who his next victim would be and yet they never seemed to be able to stop him or catch up with him. Weiss knew her unit was getting scared.

Her name had been carved into the skin of more than one young girl. Recent photos of her around Vale were often strewn about the crime scene. Taurus had gone so far as the dress his last victim in a military uniform. It chilled her to the bone but she still thought it unnecessary of James to order three warrant officers be with her at all times. Her apartment was more heavily guarded than the Headquarters at this point. She was scared yes but this was border line ridiculous. Taurus hadn't made a move on her yet and running away probably wouldn't help. But Taurus had gotten to James. The young girl in the military uniform had unnerved him and he wasn't going to stop shouting until she was hidden safely far, far away.

"I understand, sir. I just don't know that any of this will help. I have my own SWAT team and he's still taking photos of me. If I stay in Vale I have home turf in the event of trouble. If I go away, he may follow. That's an unnecessary danger to the girls in that area." Weiss replied.

"He won't follow you and if he does, there is no way we won't catch him in the process. This will be a well thought out cover. You'll change identities at least seven times on your way to your destination which I'm not even going to say right now because it changes every second. Get packed. You leave tomorrow." James ordered.

"Tomorrow?" Weiss repeated in shock.

"Yes, tomorrow." James said, thumping his fist on the table determinedly.

"What if I had refused to go?" She argued.

"We would have drugged you and sent you anyway. Go get packed, lieutenant." James smiled.

"You're unbelievable." She muttered.

"Have a good night." James grinned, waving to her.

"We're not done here." She snapped.

"Really? What's there left to discuss?"

"Well, I'd like to know some details, like a general location so I know what to pack."

"If you don't have the right clothes, we'll provide them. Done now?"

"Who's going with me?" She asked.

"The men will rotate." James shrugged.

"For how long and how will I know who to trust if they keep rotating? This is insane." Weiss argued.

"Until we catch him. You cannot be here until he is no longer a threat to you." James said forcefully.

"That could be months. I hope it's not months but that could be. James don't you see how ridiculous this is. What the hell am I going to do for months by myself with a rotation of guards?"

"I don't know. Take up a hobby."James suggested.

"I want a constant."

"You can't…"

"James! That's not asking much. At least give me someone to talk to. Someone who will keep me informed." She tried to reason.

"No, no information, when information flows, your location flows, no that's not secure."

"I need to know I have at least one good shot with me." Weiss replied stubbornly.

"I will get you the best snipers at all times."

"James." She growled.

"Fine! Fine, pick a sniper. We'll have to come up with seven more identities for your companion but if that will get you to go…"

"Thank you." She said tersely.

"Who do you want?" James snapped.

"What?" She frowned.

"Who do you to go with you?" James repeated.

"I have to choose now? I need time to review our last evaluations. I can't possibly…" She started.

"Choose now or not at all. We don't have time for reviewing files. You know most of the other snipers. Pick one; we'll work up the papers tonight."

"Um…Belladonna."

"What?"

"Belladonna, I choose Belladonna. I know her well and she's almost as good a shot as me." She explained.

James stared at her for a second and then shrugged. It was true. He'd been lucky enough to receive two of the military's top snipers in his unit. Protecting Schnee was the only thing keeping Belladonna from moping over the loss of her last girlfriend so what better way to keep her focused?

"Fine. Take Belladonna."

"Sorry."

Belladonna's face crinkled into a frown of confusion. It was the first word Schnee had spoken all day.

"For what?"She asked.

"Getting you mixed up in all this. You were the first person that came to mind. I'm sure spending the last 72 hours as a Taurus isn't your idea of fun." She said.

"I dunno…it's the closest to espionage work I've ever gotten to do. I'm feeling kind of cool."She joked.

Weiss couldn't help but smile. Thankfully, Blake's sense of humor hadn't run out over the course of the last three days. They'd been through so many outfit changes, changes of location, and changes of names that Weiss almost didn't even know who she was any more. At one point she'd even been disguised as a man.

"I feel this is a tad ridiculous." She commented.

"At least it all ends tonight. We just have to make it to this last location and then no more wigs and itchy fake mustaches. I'm hoping for a feather bed. I could sleep for the next month and be happy." Blake grinned.

"Well I'm glad I picked a vigilant friend to watch out for me." She smirked.

"I've got the ears and reflexes as a cat. Just let someone try to sneak past me and abduct my wifey." Blake laughed.

"Are you really going to call me wifey for the next month?" She cringed.

"I could just call you…"She paused to glance at the alias she'd been given. "Kristen."

"Wifey is infinitely better. Why is it that you get to keep your name?" She asked.

"I don't. I'm not Blake, I'm Bucky. I'm an American." Blake replied.

She rolled her eyes. "My mistake, Bucky."

She was pacing. It was insane. After 84 hours with no rest, she ought to be sleeping. She ought to be completely dead to the world but sleep refused to come to her. She hated feeling useless. She hated not knowing what was going on. But most of all, she hated that it was so damn cold.

The north. They were somewhere in the deep north, a location so remote even they had no idea where they were. They were in a cabin. They were surrounded by pretty much nothing and there was no way anyone was getting in here without being seen or leaving tracks. She felt badly for the guards outside. They had little to no protection from the freezing wind and they were staying in tents. She'd tried to bring them hot chocolate but had been yelled at to stay indoors with the shutters closed.

'I am going to go crazy if I have to stay here for a month…provided I don't freeze to death first.' Schnee thought. She was definitely regretting giving Belladonna the room with the fire-place. When they had first arrived she hadn't been at all concerned with the cold but now that it was night and she'd exhausted everything activity there was to do in the cabin she was craving sleep but the cold seeping in wasn't allowing her any form of comfort.

Tiptoeing to her door, Schnee knocked lightly. She'd been sleeping most of the day perhaps she was ready to get up and she could sleep next to the fire. She got no response. 'Ears like a cat, eh.' Quietly, she cracked open the door and poked her head inside.

She couldn't help but feel slightly irritated the moment she saw her. She was dead to the world, snoring lightly; arms splay across the bed, wearing a white sports bra, and with her blanket slipping off of her sleeping form. 'More like sleep like a cat'. It was irritating knowing that she could sleep so easily, no shivering and shaking, not waking because her blanket was falling off. Of course, she was 5'9" and maybe twice her weight so the cold probably wasn't bothering her as much.

"Blake." She whispered, tiptoeing to her bedside.

She continued to sleep undisturbed.

"Blake." She whispered again, flicking her nose.

She scrunched up her nose for a moment and she waved a hand before her face as if swatting away a fly before rolling onto her side and continuing to sleep.

"Oh for heaven's sake." She sighed. "BLAKE."

She gripped her shoulder prepared to shake but paused. Her skin was surprisingly warm. 'How on earth can she be warm?' She glanced at the dying embers of the fire that had been lit earlier. It wasn't providing that much heat now and yet she was still warm. She couldn't help but marvel at the warmth of her skin. She slid her hand slowly down her arm, flattening her palm against the hard muscles. She leaned in close lining her arm up along hers. A grin brightened her face, feeling the warmth of her skin against her cold skin.

She bit her lip, slightly ashamed at the sudden urge to climb into bed with her. A heavy sigh escaped her. 'Stupid James.' If he'd just given her a hint as to where they were going she would have packed warmer clothes. It was the end of summer everywhere else. She hadn't anticipated being sent north. The proper attire that James had promised her would arrive in a few days once the area was declared secure. She'd asked earlier how the hell it wasn't secure. They'd see Taurus coming from miles away but she'd been told to be patient and sit by the fire until warmer clothes were provided.

Her eyes swept over Blake's sleeping form. 'It's not like anyone has to know. I'll wake up early and sneak away. It's not doing anything wrong. Definitely not fraternization.' She tapped her foot lightly scrolling through the pros and cons of her idea.

Deciding there was no real harm in joining her; she removed her shoes and crawled onto the bed beside her sleeping form. Lying down next to her, she pressed her back to her chest and pulled her arms around her as well as pulling her blanket over the both of them. She smiled contentedly at the warm embrace. It wasn't long before her heavy eyelids closed and sleep claimed her.

"…um…hey…Kristen?" Belladonna whispered, softly prodding Schnee's shoulder.

To say she was confused was definitely an understatement. She'd gone to bed alone but had woken with Schnee securely wrapped around her. She'd managed to extract herself from her hold but she couldn't resist at least trying to ask.

"Er…Kristen…dear…" Belladonna tried again.

"Shut up and go back to sleep." Was Schnee's muffled reply.

"I thought you were a morning person.", She laughed.

"84 hours, no sleep…good night." She mumbled into the pillows.

"Do you want breakfast?", She asked.

"No."

"Then I'll eat by myself.", She said.

"'Kay."

Belladonna grinned. She hadn't gotten an explanation about why she was in her bed but in the long run it really wasn't that important. Getting up quietly, She decided a long shower was in order and then she'd start breakfast. Maybe then she would be more receptive to homemade pancakes and the sweet smell of bacon.

The next night, she was pacing again. Belladonna hadn't complained about her crawling into bed with her last night so why should she be allowed to today. Would that be weird two nights in a row? Perhaps she should explain her reasoning to her? Was she even awake?

She knocked lightly on her door. There was no response. She crept inside.

"Blake?" She whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you answer the door?" She snapped.

"It's cold.", She laughed.

She stood silently for a moment debating her next move.

"You getting in?", Blake asked.

"What?" She asked, snapped out of her thoughts.

"Are you getting into bed?", She repeated.

"Would that be weird?" Weiss hesitated.

"Nope."

"Really?"

"It's cold and your little 125 lbs frame isn't really built for insulation.", She shrugged.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad you understand."

"That's what I'm here for.", She said, lifting her arm as she crawled in next to her.

"Thanks."

"Warm enough?", Blake asked, after wrapping her arms securely around her.

"Mmhmm."

"Good."

"Goodnight."

"Night."

She felt it ought to be weirder, sleeping with her in such an intimate way but they were both fully clothed and responsible adults. She bit her lip. This had to on the borderline of crossing the fraternization rules.

"Go to sleep, wifey."

She turned her head to face Blake with a frown. "How did you..?"

"I can tell when you're mind's still whirling away."

She laughed softly. Sometimes she forgot how observant Belladonna could be. They'd worked together for so long there was no way she couldn't know her tendencies by now. Pushing away her worries about the rules, she slept.

The next morning had been more awkward than the first since Weiss was the first to wake. Her shirt had been scrunched up to just below her chest from all the movement in their sleep. Thus, Blake's arm was wrapped around her bare stomach, her hand resting dangerously close to her right breast. Her face was pressed to her neck and her left leg between her legs brought them much closer together than their first night. If waking in this position hadn't been awkward enough, a certain morning greeting had left them both blushing.

"Er…sorry, Schnee…women…ya'know…um…" Belladonna was blushing and stuttering as she put distance between them. She made a mental note to set an alarm on her watch so she'd always wake first.

"It's fine. It's…morning and, yeah…I'm going to go shower…in my room." Schnee replied, sliding off the bed and pulling down her shirt.

The next two mornings had been the same since Belladonna was in the habit of sleeping through her alarm. After that, they'd silently agreed to just accept the facts of life.

They had been there nearly a week. Warmer clothes had arrived for Schnee the night before but their room choice hadn't differed.

Again, Schnee felt a bit of remorse for what she was sure was breaking the rules at this point. Sleeping together was no longer any form of necessity and the cuddling really had no military benefit. Her increasing fascination with companion's body was definitely against the rules. She was getting into the habit of watching Blake sleep for a while after she woke up. She was captivated by the rise and fall of her chest with each deep breath. She found it adorable how much sleep softened Blake's face from a woman to a girl. Weiss loved to feel her muscles tighten when her fingertips moved gently over them.

Her quest for warmth was rapidly turning into something else. Fortunately, it wasn't just on her part. Her soft skin begged her to explore. In the back of her mind, Belladonna wondered if any other person had ever had the chance to feel the softness of her skin, to breathe in the sweetness of her sent, to play with the silkiness of her hair. She wasn't certain but she liked to think she was the only one. The best part of these moments was making her blush. It was something she'd never seen her do before. She was usually so calm, cool, and collect but she couldn't stop the blush that lit up her cheeks whenever she stroked her hair or pressed Blake's face against her neck. She shivered to feel the heat of her breath against her skin and that reaction always made her hold her tighter.

She lay in her arms now, fingertips tracing little circles along Blake's back. Her chin rest onto of her head as her hand stroked idly up and down her arm. Neither could deny enjoying these private moments, having someone to hold.

She was behind her when she woke up the next morning; her arm draped lazily across her stomach, her fingers absently stoking her abs. It was the first time since the first night that she had woken before her. Blake couldn't help the grin that spread across her face at the joy she felt waking up beside her. After a moment, she attempted to suppress that feeling. She tried to tell herself that it wasn't her but the feeling of her chest pressed against Blake's back that made her so happy. That way she could tell herself that waking up next to any woman would make her just as happy.

She turned over slowly attempting not to wake her but she'd be damned if she wasn't the lightest sleeper she'd ever met. Her eyes were staring up at her before she'd managed to turn all the way over.

"Sorry.", Blake whispered.

"S' okay." Weiss murmured, snuggling up against her chest.

"I should make breakfast.", She said half-heartedly.

"Can it wait?"

She was shocked by the question. Blake shouldn't be but she was. She wasn't shocked by how happy it made her that she wanted her to stay. She knew she shouldn't but how often was it that she had a woman wanting to linger in bed with her.

"Yeah, it can wait."

Blake had stared at the door for what felt like hours. It was stupid but she refused to go to bed. The black-haired woman would wait up until Weiss came to her.

Another week had passed.

She wasn't sure what happened but at some point in the week Weiss had reverted into herself. She had a feeling she was feeling guilty about how close they were getting and all the rules they were probably breaking. She was a good soldier, she didn't like breaking rules or ignoring orders.

Weiss hadn't stopped coming to her entirely, she just waited. She came when she thought Blake was asleep. At this point, Blake didn't like sleeping by herself. The raven-haired woman wanted Weiss snuggled up next to her. So she waited, with her back against the headboard, waited until she heard the white-haired's footsteps. As soon as Blake knew she was on the move she slid down and shut her eyes pretending she'd been sleeping the entire time.

In the other room, Schnee knew Blake wasn't sleeping. Blake was very good at being almost completely silent in her movements. Weiss knew because of the way Blake held her, the way her heart beat, and the changes in her breathing.

The taller woman breathed a sigh of relief when she crawled in next to her, for a moment her heart would sped up, and then her arms would tighten around her, drawing her close. She loved it. She craved it. And that was why she was sitting in this chair.

With a blanket wrapped around her form, Schnee sat in front of the fire in the main room and waited. She needed to return to her logical self. She needed to stop breaking the rules. She needed to start sleeping in her own bed so she could put this petty crush behind her. She felt foolish, like an out of control teenager. Surely, it was being trapped in this cabin together for a little over two weeks that was making them crazy. She'd seen Belladonna everyday in the office for years and hadn't felt this magnetic attraction.

She glanced at Blake's door. She wanted to go to her. She returned her eyes to the fire. This had to stop. She looked at her own door. She hadn't been in that room since the first week. All her things were in Belladonna's room now. She usually showered while Blake made breakfast. She was a surprisingly talented chef. Her room no longer held any reason for entry except that it was where she should be every night.

Weiss' head made a soft thumping sound as it fell back against the firm arm-chair. She knew what she should do and she knew what she was going to do. Getting up from the chair, she went to Blake

"Would you like a massage?"

Schnee turned confused eyes onto Belladonna's at the random request. She was sitting on the corner of the bed, legs draw up Indian style. She'd been lost in thought when her husky voice had cut in.

"Uh…" She wasn't sure what to say.

"You just…you look tense…and I dunno…I just wanted to help." Belladonna mumbled.

Blake knew what was bothering her. On top of the guilt of breaking the rules, which a massage wouldn't help, she was beginning to worry about the case. In truth, the black-haired woman was starting feel slightly agitated not hearing anything. They were at almost three weeks and this silence was maddening. They didn't know if anyone else had been murdered. They didn't know if their unit was okay. They didn't know if the Rose-Xiao Long sisters were back in Vale or somewhere safe so they rushed headlong into danger as they usually did.

Her silence made Blake nervous. She was just opening her mouth to apologize for being out of line when Weiss crawled to the center of the bed to sit next to her.

"Okay." Weiss whispered.

Blake had to fight to keep the shock and a like huge grin from showing on her face.

"Okay, well, uh, lay down.", She instructed, shifting off to the side so that she could lay in the center of the bed.

Once she was lying down, Blake placed her hands on the smaller woman's shoulders and began to apply gentle pressure. Her eyes lids fluttered closed and a soft smile curved her lips. There was no worry in her face in moments like these. The beautiful innocence of youth returned to her face when she let her guard down.

Her big hands moved from her shoulders to travel down her spine. Blake was meticulous in her work as though trying to prove they hadn't crossed any lines with this activity. She carefully worked away from her spine and stroked all the way to her sides. She tensed briefly when her fingers rested just inches from her breasts.

"You're going to have to relax.", Blake murmured. She was watching Weiss closely trying to determine what she was thinking about. The raven-haired couldn't tell if the white-haired was tensing in anticipation or because she was uncomfortable. Blake hoped it was the first but she wasn't going to push her luck.

Weiss' shoulders relaxed as she told herself to calm down. Unfortunately, calm was not something that would come easy. This was a bad idea. Letting Blake put her hands on her hadn't relaxed her, it had lit a fire in her. A part of her wanted Blake to be daring and throw the rule book out the window. The other part of her, scolded the first for being so want on.

She sighed and pressed her face further into the pillow she'd grabbed as the massage progressed. She didn't want to be responsible for provoking anything by moaning. It was hard as hell not to though. Blake had wonderful hands. In fact, Weiss

been shocked to realize how much the size of them excited her. She'd never really paid attention to how much bigger Blake

was than her. In fact, she'd always thought she'd hate feeling so small in comparison to someone she was involved with but there was something thrilling about being the helpless one.

There was something exciting about how the black-haired woman could wrap a hand around her ankle. She had come to realize in the last couple of weeks that it was incredibly sexy the way she reached for things. Weiss liked watching the way Blake's body moved when she reached up into the high cabinets in the kitchen. She liked it even better when she was standing there and asked her to pull down something she couldn't quite reach. Blake didn't wait for her to move; She

simply leaned over her and pulled the object down. Weiss took secret pleasure in the seconds of contact their bodies made whenever Blake was that close.

That short contact was such a little thrill in comparison to how she felt now. The taller one worked the middle of her back and a soft sound escaped her. Weiss bit her lip and prayed that her massager hadn't heard. Which was ridiculous, Blake did have rather sharp ears; that's what made her such a good sniper. That hearing just didn't count for anything when sleeping because she was fairly certain she could sleep through a war undisturbed by all the fighting going on around her.

Weiss squeezed her eyes shut, trying to battle away the need that was consuming her.

"Blake?" Her voice was barely more than a whisper but she heard her.

The black-haired paused, and then pulled her hands away as ivory-haired turned over to lie on her back.

"What are we doing?" Weiss asked.

The question didn't surprise her. It had come for some time now. Despite expecting the question, Blake had yet to come up with an answer to it.

"I don't know." She whispered, stretching out beside her. She propped her head on the fist of her right hand and let her left rest softly on Weiss' flat stomach.

She took in a slow breath, noting how intimate this position was.

"Blake?" She asked again.

The brunette kissed her. She didn't have an answer and anything Blake came up with wasn't going to be what Weiss wanted to hear. She wanted her to be the voice of reason. Weiss had no desire to play by the rules right now.

The black-haired pulled away from her and stared at her face for a moment. Weiss was looking over her shoulder, seemingly lost in thought.

"Stop thinking." Blake murmured and then kissed her again.

Weiss smiled against her lips. 'Stop thinking.' It was bad advice but she wanted to take it. She wanted to, for a moment, escape with Blake, to stop worrying about all the stupid rules and do what she wanted.

Reaching up, she wrapped her arms around the taller one's neck and pulling closer to her. The hand that had rested on her stomach slid over her skin and was placed on the bed to balancing over her. Blake shifted to be kneeling over her with one leg between hers and the other on the outside of her left thigh.

Weiss wasted no time reaching for the hem of Blake's shirt and tugging it up. She wanted to feel bare skin on hers.

Blake pulled Weiss' tank top up and they broke apart to pull their shirts off. The brunette kissed her pale neck as her slender hands slid around to her back to release the clasp of her bra.

Weiss couldn't help smiling as the black-haired woman fumbled absently with the clasp. She loved Belladonna for her imperfections. Her clumsiness and inability to talk to women drew Weiss to her. Ice Queen caressed the warm skin of her back and shoulders, making no attempt to rush her. She tilted her head down and dropped a soft kiss on Blake's shoulder lowering on her neck.

The clasp popped open, laying back allowing Blake to draw the garment off of her body and toss it to the floor.

Weiss reached for her and brunette came to her. She pressed her body up against each other feeling the warmth of her flesh against hers and smiled. Her kiss was full of need as she found Blake's lips again. The black-haired's hands stroked the sides of the white-haired's breasts and thumbs caressed the aroused tips. Weiss squirmed beneath her and lifted her pelvis to press against Blake.

Making Blake groan and moved her lips to her neck and then her breasts. Weiss rolled her hips again, Blake reaching for her belt.

She was quick to shed Weiss' pants along with her panties and then tugged down her pants along with her boxers.

Kissing her to quiet her moans as she touched Blake for the first time.

"Weiss?",Her question was breathed softly between panting breaths.

Weiss laid back again, pulling her on top of her. Blake kissed her softly and then slid into her with ease. She breathed a sigh at the feeling of completion. For so many years, she had rejected the need of a person only occasionally taking a lover to ward off the distractions of desire. It felt right now, in a way it hadn't before.

Tonight she wasn't killing loneliness. She was doing this because she wanted to be with her.

Her breath caught in her throat as the rocking motion of their hips overwhelmed her with its pleasure.

"We really shouldn't be doing this." Weiss mumbled. "Fraternization's against the rules."

Blake grinned at her. "Some rules are made to be broken, Schnee."

She arched beneath her as the tightness within suddenly exploded. She gripped Blake's arms tightly and put forth every effort to silence her scream. If their escort ran in here thinking she was hurt they'd both be court marshaled.

Blake pressed her face against her neck as she followed her into bliss. Then they lay in each other's arms breathing harshly.

Weiss tried to think of something to say as their breathing slowed but the right words simply wouldn't come to her. The brunette stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Stop thinking.", Blake murmured.

She smiled against her chest and snuggled closer for the night.

Weiss has lost count of the days. They seemed to pass faster now that sex had become a regular thing between both companion. They had become more adventurous and she wondered why no one ever seemed to come check on the scuffles from inside. They had broken several dishes when she'd swept the kitchen table clear to have her. There had been a loud crash when she slammed her against the bedroom door in her rush to undress her.

Weiss had lost herself in the passions Blake awoke in her. She didn't think of the rules and hardly cared for how long they had been abandoned here. In fact, she half hoped they would never come for her. It would all have to end when they returned.

The thought brought on a tide of sadness. She was in love with her. There was no possible way to deny it. She had even come to accept it. She embraced it. She wanted to be with her like this forever but that wasn't at all logical. The remaining logic in her begged her to be reasonable but she hushed it.

Weiss would pretend for now that this was her forever.

"We'll have to end it.", Blake murmured, staring blankly at the letter that had just arrived. Adam Taurus had been caught and shot resisting arrest. Schnee was safe.

"We could make it work.", Weiss said hopefully. She cursed herself for saying it. She was only supposed to think it. The brunette didn't need to know how deeply she felt for her.

"We could.", She whispered.

Weiss' eyes lit up.

"We'd have to be very sneaky. The General has a way of knowing things." Blake said.

"We can do it." She persisted.

The black-haired gazed at her.

"I love you."

She felt her heart stop. Blake loved her. The smaller one was fighting a losing battle against the tears.

"I love you too." She said.

"We'll make it work.", Blake promised, taking her into her arms.

"It will work." She whispered pressed against Blake.

"GOT EVERYTHING PACKED?" A man shouted from outside.

Weiss sprang away from her.

"Er, yeah! Just a minute." Blake called.

"We should come back here one day." She said, hoisting her backpack over her shoulders.

"I'd rather take you somewhere warm.", She said.

She shook her head. "No, somewhere cold. I think we'll make it plenty warm."

Blake grinned at her. "You think we can get the General to transfer us all out here?"

"It's not like he reads what comes across his desk." She said with a mischievous smile.

Blake stole a kiss and then exited the cabin. Schnee grinned. She'd have to thank the General for sending her away then she'd have to trick him into moving their unit north. She'd have to tempt him with Glynda. That would be simple enough, the General lived to break rules.


End file.
